


SCP-5612 (Allis)

by QueenLilly666



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Evil, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Other, SCP, SCP Foundation - Freeform, bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLilly666/pseuds/QueenLilly666
Summary: My creepypasta OC Allis was captured by the SCP foundation. Here is her file.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For give my spelling, i did use auto correct but some of the words might me wrong.

**Item #:** SCP- 5612

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-5612 is contained within a Standard Secure Humanoid Containment Cell in Research Sector-06 at Site-19. SCP- 5612 must be sedation before any attempts to transport her. During transport, SCP- 5612 must be secured within a Class III Humanoid Restriction Harness (including a locking collar and flight restraints) and monitored by no fewer than two armed guards. While SCP- 5612 is generally cooperative with most Foundation personnel, outbursts or sudden changes in behavior are to be met with elevated force. Under no circumstances should any personnel come into direct contact with SCP-5612 during these outbursts. In the event SCP-5612 becomes aggressive, a D-Class associate will enter her enclosure to be consumed. Once calmed, SCP-5612 generally becomes compliant, and will return to containment with little resistance. In order to facilitate the ongoing containment of SCP-5612, She is to be provided with the blood of a recently deceased animal (preferably human but any will do) 3 times a day for consumption. In her cell she also has various buckets of paint where she constantly draws murals of various things she likes or constantly sees. Description: SCP-5612 is a humanoid entity, roughly 1.8 meters in height, with bat like wings, ears and feet. With abnormally long arms that are blood stained. Any attempt to wash the hands of SCP- 5612 result in no chance. SCP- 5612s cloths are observed to be blood stained band hoodie with the back torn out and a pair of old gens. In the attempt of removal of the clothes of SCP- 5612 will result in discomfort and aggression. SCP-5612 is capable of speech in modern day English. While SCP-5612 is generally cordial and cooperative with Foundation staff, she is visibly uncomfortable with male staff and will talk more openly with female staff. SCP-5612 can become especially irritated or at times outright aggressive if not fed a large helping of blood two to three times a day. SCP-5612 will become hostile when not fed. If left unchecked, SCP-5612 will gradually become more hostile and animallistic. A member of D-Class must be released into SCP-5612s enclosure to satisfy her blood lust. In one case SCP-5612 did not kill the D- class Associate, address Addendum 5612.2. SCP-5612 has expressed remorse after these killings, indicating that she should be better than this and learn to control her tamper.

**Addendum 5612.1:** Discovery SCP-5612 was discovered during the investigation of a series of unknown disappearances in the town of [ Redacted ] United States. During an ongoing search in the [Redacted] Woods, investigators SCP-5612 found tearing open the chest cavity of the recently deceased [Redacted] SCP-5612 tried to escape but was quickly tranquilized and transported to site-12.

_[The following interview was conducted by Dr. Della Hellings, beginning with Dr. [Redacted] during the initial investigation.]_

**Interviewer:** ~~Dr. [ Redacted ]~~ and Dr. Della Hellings, Site-12 **Interviewee:** SCP-5612

**SCP-5612:** (growl)

~~**Dr. [Redacted]:**~~ Hello there, I am ~~Dr. [Redacted]~~. I would like to ask you some questions.

**SCP-5612:** (silent)

~~**Dr. [Redacted]:**~~ We know you're capable of speech, We heard you speak prior to this meeting.

**SCP-5612:** (Grons) I do not trust humans like you, they are all the same.

~~**Dr. [Redacted]**~~ : Are you afraid of Doctors?

**SCP-5612:** That's not what I'm talking about!

~~**Dr. [redacted]:**~~ Oh i see, (Aside) Can we get Dr. Hellings in here.

**SCP-5612:** (Growl)

**Dr. Hellings** : Greeting, i am Dr. Della Hellings, is it ok if i ask you a few questions?

**SCP-5612:** (exhals) yes... i will talk with you.

**Dr. Hellings:** Wonderfull. What's your date of birth?

**SCP-5612** : November, 15th, ~~[xxxx]~~

**Dr. Hellings:** OK, what were you doing in the ~~[Redacted] woods~~?

**SCP-5612:** I live there, but you guys found me in the middle of my feed.

**Dr. Hellings:** Tell me how did you become the “person” you are today?

**SCP-5612:** Well that's a long story, but i will give you the gist. I will tell you I was not born this way, I had a loving mother and a father if you could even call him that. I ran away at the age of 15 into the ~~[Redacted] Woods~~. Long story short I was very much dead and was resurrected by something unholy and turned into the beast you see before you. You might have heard his name before ~~[The Redacted]~~.

**Dr. Hellings** : ~~[The Redacted]~~ , I thought that was only folklore to keep kids home and out of the woods?

**SCP-5612:** All lore is based on some form of truth Doctor. In all honestly I needed a way out, I wanted to die, to end it all. But there I was in the middle of the wood with this new found power, new found will to live.

**Dr. Hellings:** This is all I needed to know for now, we will talk more in due time. (Aside) Can we get a trank reddy.

**SCP-5612** : It was a pleasure, i look forward to our next interaction in the future Doctor.

**[END LOG]**

_Interviewer's Note: While SCP-5612 is capable of communicating in a very human way, there is a strange sense of unease that one experiences when in its presence. There is something very uncanny about this entity indeed._

**Addendum 5612.2:** Feeding 3

After deliberately not feeding SCP-5612 for aprosemily 3 days D-6362 was sent into her enclosure to satisfy SCP-5612s hunger. To the surprise of foundation staff SCP-5612 did not make any attempt to go near nor look at D-6362. After one day of SCP-5612 refusing to eat D-6362 she was replaced by D-7083. D-7083 was quickly pinned to the down and chest cavity ripped open and consumed.

_[The following interview was conducted by Dr. Della Hellings on the following incident]_

**Interviewer** : Dr. Della Hellings, Site-19 **Interviewee:** SCP-5612

**SCP-5612:** Hello doctor, did I do something wrong?

**Dr. Hellings:** No no, I was curious why you didn't kill member D-6362?

**SCP-5612:** Oh? Wasn't it obvious, she was pregnant.

**Dr. Hellings:** No, actually. Nothing about her aperive indicated she was at any stage of pregnancy

**SCP-5612:** It was her smell. It was very strong, made me lose my appetite.

**Dr. Hellings** : Ah I see, this is all I needed to know. We will talk aggen another time.

**SCP-5612:** Oh doctor before you go, Congratulations.

**[END LOG]**

_Interviewer's Note: Further investigation indicates that Dr. Della Hellings is indeed pregnant._


	2. Related Pitchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitchers that go along with the file

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by QueenLilly666


End file.
